Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to access various types of information. For example, a user wanting to read a book might purchase a digital version of the book for viewing on an electronic device, such as an e-book reader. Because only a limited number of pages of content can be displayed on such a device at any time, users often must use a navigational element, such as a scroll bar, page button, or scrollable touch screen, to maneuver between the various pages. While these mechanisms enable a user to quickly linearly scan through the content (i.e., from beginning to end), many of the pages may look alike such that the user may have difficulty in determining the current location in the content. Further, a user wanting to flip back and forth between positions in the content may have difficulty locating the appropriate positions, and the difficulty in switching between those positions can negatively impact the user experience.